


Love Squared

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal, Biting, F/M, Getting Together, High School, Inspired by a Photo, M/M, Masquerade Party, NSFW photo, Other, Senior year, Smut, Strawberry sterek, Triad - Freeform, biting to claim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: Stiles and Lydia decide that all they need is each other, and Derek, preferably between them, or on top, underneath, inside...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it I love strawberry Sterek.
> 
> Thank you to Eeyore for letting me know I enjoy plunder too much for someone not writing a pirate AU.
> 
>  
> 
> Photo is not mine. I dunno where it came from but I'm so happy it exists because it's gorgeous.

Lydia was getting nervous. She and Stiles had come up with a fool proof plan for this Halloween. They were both eighteen, they were both lonely and a bit misunderstood, and they were both determined to have what they wanted. All she had to do was stick to the plan. 

Lydia wove her way through the crowd of masked dancers, most of her guests were at the point of the night where they had paired up and were beginning to drop out of the party, a perfect time for her to disappear. 

She makes her way over to where Derek is standing, looking uncomfortable and gorgeous. The way those britches cling makes her mouth water a little bit. She reaches out and grasps his arm, standing on tiptoe to get a bit closer to his ear. He automatically leans down so she can murmur whatever she has to say without being heard by anyone else. 

"I need your help with something, please." 

Derek nods and follows along behind Lydia, who never lets up on her grasp on his arm, as she leads him upstairs into her bedroom. She motions Derek into the room and closes the door behind them. Lydia fires off a quick text to Stiles so he knows things are progressing as she walks over to her vanity, thank goodness for preset pocket texting. 

Once seated Lydia motions to the back of her dress, "Help me please, my corset is killing me and the strings are knotted." 

Derek sweeps the mask off his face in an almost unconscious gesture. He approaches Lydia cautiously and carefully unfastened her dress. Once it's unfastened Lydia shrugs it down into her lap, giving Derek full access to her corset ties. 

"Please just use your claws to cut them, I'm having trouble breathing." 

The snick of Derek's claws descending is loud in the room. Derek is so focused on cutting the ties without nicking Lydia that he doesn't seem to notice Stiles coming in behind him or the sound of the door locking. 

When the last string is cut and the back of the corset opens fully to expose Lydia, Derek takes a hasty step backwards. A small whine leaving his throat at the sight before him. 

[](http://s181.photobucket.com/user/bashfyl/media/image_zpsukpjpamz.jpeg.html)  


Stiles presses against Derek's back, leaning in to speak into Derek's ear, his breathe ghosting over Derek's neck. 

"Look how gorgeous she is for us." He murmurs huskily. 

Derek pushes back against Stiles, as if he will retreat through him if necessary. Stiles pushes his hips against Derek's backside, moaning softly as his hard cock is rubbed just right by Derek's firm bubble butt. Stiles fingers find Derek's hips and grab hold as Lydia watches them in her mirror. 

"That's an invitation Derek. We think you deserve nice things, and what could be nicer than this?.." Stiles says as he rubs his whole body against Derek. 

They had decided Stiles would do the physical contact and invitation because Derek never shys away from Stiles' touch and if this was going to work there was going to need to be some convincing, because Derek still didn't believe he deserved to be happy. 

"You can say no, Derek, you can be not ready for all this yet, you could choose only one of us, or to watch the two of us together.. Or not to have us at all. But we needed you to know that we want you. To know that we are serious about this, it's not just a sex thing. We want to be with you, all of you. Wolfy you, surly you, grumpy you.. Just you... 

We want to spend senior year seeing if the three of us can work, and if we do then we are hoping when we leave Beacon Hills for college that you will come too. I'm talkin' long haul here, buddy." 

Derek's breathing has gone erratic while Stiles was talking. His eyes searching Lydia's face. She stands from her vanity, the pieces of her costume falling to the floor. She approaches him slowly, wearing nothing but her pearls and a soft smile. 

"Say yes, Derek. Give us a chance." She says as she reaches a hand out to him, hovering over his chest without touching. 

Derek closes his eyes tightly for a moment, body tight, nearly vibrating. He opens them again as he exhales, his whole body loosening up, decision made. One hand closes over Stiles' hand on Derek's hip. The other raises to lightly stroke Lydia's cheek. 

"You're sure?" His voice comes out husky and sounds as if he hasn't used it in some time. 

Stiles' "Yes!" is accompanied by a nip to Derek's neck. Lydia nuzzles the hand on her cheek, her "Yes." is quieter, but no less firm in its commitment. That's all it takes for Derek to shift his hand on her face further back to grasp her neck and pull her to him. He kisses her firmly, his lips soft and warm against hers. 

Lydia wants him in her. She wants every part of him that can be in her and she wants it now. She presses herself against him and licks at the seam of his mouth, begging entrance and offering it in return. 

The next thing she knows her mouth is being plundered. He tastes so good. His hands grab her thighs and wrap them around his waist. She tangles her fingers in his hair as he carries her to the bed. Stiles follows closely behind, hands roaming over Derek's body. 

Derek breaks the kiss with Lydia when he lays her down on the bed. Once his hands are empty he turns and grabs Stiles to him. Devouring his mouth just as thoroughly as he had Lydia's. Hands roam everywhere they can reach as they strip each other's clothes. 

When both guys are as naked as Lydia they join her on the bed. They take turns kissing each other. Whoever doesn't have a tongue in their mouth finds a neck or nipple instead. They touch and kiss and stroke and nip until they think they might die from need. 

Stiles nuzzles into Derek's neck, reaching down and palming Derek's ass, "How do you want to do this?" 

Derek snorts,"me? I've never done anything like this before.." 

"Well the way I figure it, Lydia could be in the middle, then we could both fuck her, or I could be in the middle and fuck Lydia while you fuck me... Or.. And this would be my choice.. You could be in the middle.. Your gorgeous cock filling Lydia, while I fuck your perfect ass." 

Lydia reaches down between them and wraps her hand around Derek's cock. "I vote for whatever gets this in me as soon as possible." She strokes up and down his length a few times with the exact right amount of grip for him. 

"Unh, fuck! 

Middle, I'll take the middle." 

Stiles whimpers when he hears Derek's gasped words. Derek surges up between Lydia's thighs, he captures her mouth in a filthy kiss while rubbing his cock against her entrance. Without breaking the kiss, he thrusts into her, filling her fully. She pulls her legs up high so she can wrap them around his lower back, taking him deeper then anyone has been before. They both moan at the feel of it. 

The pop of the lube bottle being opened is loud in the room. Derek is making short thrusts, keeping himself and Lydia on edge while Stiles starts to open him up. As Stiles fingers start to thrust into Derek, stretching him for what's to come all Derek can do is rest his head between Lydia's breasts gasping from the pleasure of it. His cock surrounded by hot wet heat and his ass being stretched and filled. It doesn't take Stiles long to work four fingers into Derek. 

"Now Stiles, fuck, now!" 

Stiles lines his cock up and starts to push in. He and Derek both moaning from the feeling. It doesn't take long with Derek thrusting between them to establish a killer rhythm. The first time Stiles hits his prostate just right, Derek loses control of his shift. His eyes flash blue, the claws come out, fangs drop, and his eyebrows disappear. 

Derek freezes, his body clenching down, but instead of fear or revulsion the scent of lust and want and need in the room gets thicker. A low rumbling growl sounds through the room. Stiles' body tenses up, "Oh God Der, gonna come!" He bites down into the thick meat of Derek's shoulder, as he begins to fill Derek up. 

Derek thrusts begin again with renewed vigor, milking Stiles cock for every last drop he can get. His eyes meet Lydia's and he growls out, "Come now!" 

"Oh fuck, Derek!" She shouts as his fangs sink into her neck and her body clenches all around him. She comes so hard she is overwhelmed by a fierce need to bite, the taste of his blood in her mouth not as unwelcome a thing as she thought it would be. The pleasure combined with the taste of her and her teeth in his skin, sends Derek right over the edge into his own orgasm. He carefully rolls them to their sides, while keeping their physical connection intact. 

It takes all night and part of the next day, but eventually they all get a turn in the middle and some sleep. Over breakfast they tell Derek about everything that's been going on with them. How disconnected they feel from Scott and his pack. How the Sheriff has taken to believing Scott over Stiles to the point of endangering himself. How the two of them came to the conclusion that they needed each other and they needed him. 

*********** 

9 months later 

The sun is shining brightly as Derek pulls his car into a gated driveway. He enters the code and watches as the iron gates open. Stiles' excitement level is so extreme he wakes Lydia up.  
Derek brings the car to a stop outside the large brick house. 

"Stiles?" Lydia asks from the backseat, not quite ready to open her eyes. 

"We're here Lyds, We're home!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
